DIARY BTOB Series Hyunsik Version Shaking heart (Be The Light )
by phoo
Summary: Bertemu denganmu mungkin membuatku sedikit nervous. Kini kisah kesedihan kembali terulang. Dadaku basah, kau semakin terisak. Aku merasakannya, merasakan sakit lebih dari dirimu. Adakah hak untukku menangis saat ini?"aku melihatnya, aku melihat mereka kembali menghianatiku, Sungguh semua tak adil bagi ku. Please, Be The Light for Me. bad summary @BTOB Fanfict...


**[DIARY BTOB] Hyunsik Version**

**Shaking heart** (**_Be The Light _**)

Author : Hyemi - Chan

Cast : BToB Member

Genre : Romance, a little bit sad

Warning : banyak typo n ga nurut ma EYD. BL/BxB/Shounen-ai.

it's serries story dari DIARY BTOB yang bakal ku bikin berbagai versi dan sudut pandang, makannya ada dua tittle.

ini Fanfict pertamaku setelah lama vakum, n q balik bawa nama BToB, Hope You Like it.

No disclaimare

* ..Happy Reading.. *

*11 oktober 2013*

.

_**Saat ini kita bersama, tapi hatiku gemetar**_

_**Seperti orang bodoh, aku berdiri seperti ini**_

_**Kenapa begini? Kenapa aku melakukannya?**_

_**BODOH...**_

_**Meski ku tau segalanya, tapi aku mengabaikannya,**_

_**Aku memegang tanganmu, menghapus airmatamu,**_

_**Dan aku memelukmu...**_

_**Again,.., My Heart Is Shaking**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Siang tadi,,**

_**Aku terbangun dari tidur karna dering ponselku.**_

_**Saat mata terbuka, kau menelponku**_

_**"**_Hya.a..a.., kau lama.!?" _Terdengar suara yang begitu mengusikku._

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan sekarang? Aku merindukanmu." _Terlukis kebohongan dalam tiap ucapannya._

_._

_**Damn, aku lelah, aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk sedikit beristirahat dari sebuah kekejaman hidup ini.**_

_**Sekedar merasakan sebuah ketenangan yang begitu sulit ku rasakan ahir – ahir ini.**_

_**Namun, harus ku menjawab**_**"Hello"**_**dengan suara yang berbeda.**_

_**.**_

_**Bertemu denganmu mungkin membuatku sedikit nervous**_

_**Tapi**_**,,,"**tunggulah sebentar, aku akan segera pergi setelah ganti pakaian"_ hanya kalimat itu yang dapat terucap saat suaranya membelaiku._

Dengan ragu kulangkahkan kaki menuju taman, tempat yang ku janjikan dengan seseorang lewat sambungan telphone beberapa saat lalu.

**at Taman**

_**Kini kisah kesedihan kembali terulang**_

_**Aku tak dapat lagi menghadapi mu**_

"Angkat kepalamu dan katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan." _Bisikku pelan di telinganya saat tiba-tiba ia memelukku._

_._

_**Kau kembali menangis, menceritakan segala yang tak ingin ku dengar,**_

_**Sebuah kisah yang begitu sulit tuk dimengerti.**_

_**Dadaku basah, kau semakin terisak, hingga airmata begitu deras mengalir,**_

_**Hingga tanpa sadar tangan ku terulur tuk sekedar mengelus punggung mu pelan.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku merasakannya, merasakan sakit lebih dari dirimu**_

_**Namun.., adakah hak untukku menangis saat ini?**_

_**didepan mu, dan tanpa memperdulikan perasaan mu, seperti apa yang selama ini kau lakukan pada ku?**_

_**Tolong dengarlah jeritan hatiku ini, walau hanya sekali saja,**_

_**Setiap hari dan malam yang kulalui, aku merasa kehilanganmu,**_

_**Kehilangan sosokmu yang dulu, sosok ceria yang tak pernah menampakkan airmata didepanku.**_

_**Dengarlah jeritan hati ini, 'aku mencintaimu, jauh lebih besar dari rasa cintanya padamu'.**_

_**Bahkan ketika kau sedikit melewati ku, aku merasa seperti segala sesuatu telah diambil dari ku**_

_**BODOH...**_

_**Terus berharap meski sia-sia, bahwa kau akan melihat ku setidaknya hanya sekali.**_

_**.**_

"hyunsik-ah " sebuah panggilan menyadarkan lamunanku.

Meski tanpa jawabku ia melanjutkan ceritanya pada ku,

"aku melihatnya, aku melihat mereka kembali menghianatiku, bahkan kali ini begitu menyesakkan ku. Jung Ilhoon..., dia memeluknya, memeluk sahabat baik yang telah menikamku." Masih sama, aku tak berreaksi apapun karna tak ada sedikitpun kalimat terangkai tuk ku menghentikan deraiannya saat ini.

"kini ku harus bagaimana lagi? Haruskah ku hanya memendam sakit sendiri dan diam menunggu sampai lupa menghampiriku? Akankah itu adil untukku?"

_**.**_

_**BAGAIMANA?**_

_**Apanya yang bagaimana...?**_

_**Haruskah kau bertanya padaku?**_

_**Lalu kenapa kau berbicara tentang**__**keadilan**__**denganku?**_

_**Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu semua padamu hyung**_

_**Tak sadarkah kau yang selalu memperlakukan ku jauh berbeda dengannya hanya karna sebuah status yang membutakan mu?**_

_**Bahkan status yang sudah membuat airmatamu terkuras olehnya.**_

_**Sungguh semua tak adil bagi ku**_

_**.**_

_**BAGAIMANA?**_

_**Hyung..., tataplah mataku walau sedetik saja,**_

_**Bagaimana denganku?**_

_**Bagaimana dengan perasaanku terhadapmu?**_

_**Aku masih tak tau cara tuk membuatmu mau menoleh padaku,**_

_**dan membuatmu sadar akan penderitaanku**_

_**Hapuslah sedikit egomu tuk sedikit membuka ruang hatimu untuk ku.**_

_**.**_

_**"**__hyung.." kumulai sedikit pembicaraan setelah lama kami berdua larut dalam diam._

_"hmm.." jawabnya mempererat pelukannya padaku_

_"langit sudah mulai gelap hyung, apa kau tak ingin pulang?"_

_"ani, biarkan semua tetap seperti ini sebentar saja." Pintanya tanpa ragu pada ku_

_"baiklah.., tapi berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan merasa baikan dan segera pulang hyung.!?" Tawarku padanya, tak ada jawaban namun sebuah anggukan kecil terasa di dada._

_._

_Tak lama setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, kini kurasakan tubuh kecilnya terlelap di pelukku._

_Terlihat damai..., meski jejak-jejak airmata masih terlukis di wajahnya._

_._

_"Hmmm...haahhh..."kurasakan lengkuhan tubuhnya masih dalam posisi yang sama."_

_"kau sudah bangun hyung?"_

_bakannya menjawab, hanya seulas senyum yang ia tunjukkan padaku_

_"Aku mau pulang, antar aku" tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung bangkit dan segera menarikku tuk beranjak dari dinginnya malam di taman._

_._

**Dan berahirlah segala kisah yang begitu memilukan hari hari esok mendung kan bersambunyi menghadirkan sangmentari untukku.**

_**Aku seakan terbuai oleh penderitaan ini**_

_**Kau seperti napas bagiku**_

_**Meski aku tidak bisa menyentuh mu**_

_**Bahkan jika aku menutup mata ku dengan tanganku**_

_**Aku tidak bisa menghapusmu**_

_**Aku hidup seperti bayangan tanpa mu**_

_**Bersinarlah di hatiku yang gelap dan tersembunyi**_

_**Mengisi tempat kosong yang hanya untukmu**_

_**Melelehkan ku dari kebekuan dan kebisuan**_

_**Aku mencintaimu,**_

_**Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu**_

_**Karna kau semua yang aku lihat dan kau semua yang aku butuhkan**_

_**Please, Be The Light for Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Shaking Heart.**_

_**TBC to next part of DIARY BTOB another Version**_

_**.**_

**RnR JUSEYOOooo,...**


End file.
